Curable reaction resin systems are widely used in the manufacture of electronic or electrical components. Thus, for example electronic components are sheathed by highly filled reaction resin systems in order to effectively protect the component from environmental influences both during manufacture and during later operation. In addition, such reaction resin systems are used for the electrical insulation of electrical or electronic components such as ignition coils or power diodes. Up to now, in particular epoxy-based resin systems realized as one- or two-component systems have been used as reaction resin systems.
In addition, from German Patent Application No. DE 103 60 895 polymer compounds are known that are realized on the basis of a polycyanurate matrix and that additionally include filler material components as well as tougheners. As the miniaturization of electrical or electronic components progresses, during operation thereof there occur significantly higher thermal loads on the components and thus also on the resin systems provided therein. This results in a need for curable reaction resin systems that are stable at high temperatures.